Logic (Post-2016)
Sir Robert Bryson Hall II, better known by his stage name Logic is an American rapper. This page focuses on the music he has released after 2016. Why He Sucks Now # Almost every project he has released in this time period has been heavily panned or criticized, the sole exceptions being YSIV and Bobby Tarantino II. # His lyrics mostly revolve around either bashing mumble rap or talking about how he's biracial. He talked about being biracial so much in his album Everybody that it became a meme. # His music videos during this time have mostly either been boring and uninteresting or laughably bad in the case of the videos for Homicide and Icy. The only good video was the one for 1-800-273-8255. # His vocals have been becoming much worse than they used to be. After 2016 Logic has tried singing his hooks and singing more often on his songs and he does not have a good singing voice at all as evidenced by any of the songs he has tried singing on. # He released a titular soundtrack to a book called Supermarket. The soundtrack is considered by many to be one of the worst albums of 2019. # His Confessions of a Dangerous Mind album is also considered one of the worst albums of 2019. # Some of the bars he has made in this time period are just plain terrible (ex. Who's biracial only in his penis, I don't play no games 'less we talkin' Fortnite, I'd suck a dick just to prove it ain't that way) # His Everybody project tried to hard to replicate the success of Kendrick Lamar's critically acclaimed To Pimp a Butterfly. # His verse on French Montana's "Twisted" is considered one of the worst verses of the 2010s decade, his worst verse ever and ruins the impact of his song "1-800" by turning the entire song into a half-assed joke. Redeeming Qualities # The YSIV and Bobby Tarantino II projects got mixed reception which is a step up from the negative reception recieved by the 3 other projects. # His features are generally good with the likes of Eminem, Big Sean and YBN Cordae. # Some of the production during this time period is great thanks to 6ix. # Despite his music having decreased in quality massively recently,it seems it's more from a lack of trying rather than being worse.That is proven by the fact he has had some good tracks in this span,such as "OCD","Confessions Of A Dangerous Mind","Mama/Show Love","Homicide","Keanu Reeves","Lost In Translation,as well as some from his Everybody,Bobby Tarantino 2 and YSIV albums. # The message he is trying to pass on with some off his music,such as on "Everybody",is heartfelt and conscious.However,due to his lack of effort,the message he tries to convey often translates poorly. # His flows are still impressive,and even his incredibly fast flows are still easy to understand. Category:Artists Category:2010 Artists Category:Artists who use too little autotune Category:Artists who got worse Category:Artists that used to be good Category:Rappers Category:Also on Best Music and Songs Wiki Category:Average Singers Category:Internet Memes Category:Artists Who Can Take Criticism Category:Logic's Downfall Category:1990 Births Category:2020 Artists